


You're gonna stay?

by dksanm



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: Alec/Ellie, Brotp, F/M, Post Series Fic, They love each other, otp, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:19:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10671894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dksanm/pseuds/dksanm
Summary: What I think went through Hardy's head in the final scene.





	You're gonna stay?

**Author's Note:**

> I loved the final scene between these 2 so much. This is probably the tiniest of fics ever. It's hardly a fic! Nonetheless I hope you like it!

"So you and Daisy then, you're gonna stay? Properly now? You don't hate it that much?"

He can't help but feel irritated. Looking down at her squinting up at him. Her happy little grin just as blinding as the setting sun casting this ridiculous orange glow over everything. Honestly, does it have to be this intense? It's making everything the same color as Miller's stupid jacket. 

There's just so much to hate and yet...

"I'll see you tomorrow Miller."

Her grin has the nerve to grow into a full smile now, her small laugh reaching her eyes. It only serves to irritate him more.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow."

He watches her walk away and he can't help but to think of how important she's become to him. He didn't answer her question, because he knows she knows the answer. She's become a great detective, and if he's being honest, he's proud of her. It's irritating.


End file.
